


Wranduin Week 2019 Drabbles

by Mythlorn



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: #wranduin2019, Drabbles, M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/pseuds/Mythlorn
Summary: A series of drabbles for Wranduin Week 2019 <3





	1. Day One : Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Wranduin Week - Firsts  
> Accompanying Illustration is here: https://twitter.com/mythlorn/status/1099674830557900800

**Firsts -  Day One:**  
  
       Wrathion's gaze steadily grew more inquisitive—until the weight of his curiosity pulled him into the sway of the Pandaren lounge. A sound of surprise left him as the soft silk of Anduin's tunic rushed up to meet his chest, and he settled along the warm arch of the other boy's spine. Gravity was pulling them together until they slotted like two pieces of a puzzle, and it hadn't asked permission.  
  
Wrathion had not intended to slide into the bed; but after a long pause in which he tried to gather his ruffled composure, he found that he didn't hate intimacy. Quite the opposite. As a growing and developing leader of the black dragonflight, he hadn't thought physical contact could be anything short of a weakness—or deadly. But in his wildest dreams, he could never have imagined that being touched would feel as pleasant as it did.  
  
It was... needed.  
  
Anduin shifted in his arms, lithe body gradually relaxing back into Wrathion's; and turning the page, the other boy began to read aloud instead of keeping his previous silence. There was no way he hadn't noticed what had just happened, but he was letting it go for the sake of Wrathion's dignity. The dragon was fascinated by everything Anduin did, but especially this particular behavior. Did humans read to one another often? The priest's voice was like a spell unto itself, and the tone of his words said things that had nothing to do with the content of the book; Wrathion would have bet his entire hoard on it.  
  
Of course, the black prince could read anything for himself, the Titan device had made certain of that. Wrathion could read and write in nearly every language of Azeroth. But to be read _to_? To be allowed this moment of nurturing calm... it was something the whelp was not familiar with, but could have easily become accustomed to.  
  
Putting a hesitant arm around Anduin's waist, the dragon laid his hand supportively over the curl of bandaged elbow; to which the other boy heaved a silent sigh of relief—and more importantly, didn't move away from. He was so... fragile, and it was beautiful.  
  
The black prince's heart skipped in a manner it shouldn't have, and he found himself studying Anduin's profile: the pale skin, the blue eyes, the long, gold lashes that fluttered in the halcyon light of the inn. He memorized the motion of silky lips and the delicate way Anduin's mouth formed each word as if caressing it. Shaking his head in surprise, Wrathion berated himself.  
  
Emotions were... complicated.  
  
Everything was, including looking after human health. It still amazed Wrathion that the other boy had lived through the incident with the divine bell. Anduin was often in terrible pain as his wounds healed, itching, aching, and restless, and the dragon had stayed by his side through his entire convalescence; but this type of stewardship was different, and as they touched, as all the tension seemed to go out of the other boy's body—the dragon realized this was a form of medicine for the both of them.  
  
And it bordered on magic.  
  
Tugging the covers up around Anduin's waist, Wrathion's eyelids were heavy. He didn't care what the priest was reading about—Pandaren courtship law, his ever-sharp mind suggested helpfully—he simply wanted to hear his voice. Breathing in Anduin's skin scent, memorizing it over the sharp bite of healing salves, Wrathion counted heartbeats. His, and theirs. He hadn't realized just how tired he was, and burying his face into the space between Anduin's shoulder blades, he felt his own breathing slow.  
  
Anduin's voice skillfully lulled him into dreams that were, for once, not tormented; and in them, Wrathion only heard the hush of pages turning against satin sheets, Anduin's narrative rising and falling—and the eventual thump of book cover closing.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: For Wranduin Week 2019 #wranduin2019 ~ Day One Challenge: Firsts.  
  
The Usual: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta! So, all hail Adariall, who was brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!

 


	2. Day Two : Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Wranduin Week - Party  
> Accompanying Illustration is here: https://twitter.com/mythlorn/status/1100033329934548992

****  
Party - **Day Two:**  
  
       Wrathion checked his pocketwatch for what felt like the twentieth time in an hour, and Anduin... could empathize. "Is she gone?" he asked, head bowed to conceal his words.  
  
"Yes, Dearest, she is."  
  
The tension slowly eased out of the young king's shoulders, and only Wrathion was privy to his sigh. "I asked her to visit, not to... to…"  
  
"Not to paw you? Yes, well. I thought you handled it admirably."  
  
Anduin turned to Wrathion, their gloved hands brushing. Beneath, both wore matching signet rings. Wrathion had agreed to come with Anduin, not only to make an appearance as his betrothed, but to give Left and Right a reprieve from their boredom. The two bodyguards had certainly been restless of late.  
  
"I only want _you_ to paw me," Anduin said coyly, but there was heat to his tone.  
  
"I would do more than that, but you tell me things like 'not here on the throne, Wrathion, it's not a show of dominance it's a faux pas' or 'not in the dining hall, Wrathion, I am much too shy'."  
  
"The latter I have never said, I hope you know," Anduin said with a rueful smile, knowing Wrathion was distracting him, and willingly letting the dragon do so. He didn't feel the ache of his father's absence as keenly when his thoughts were elsewhere. Or... his heartbeat in his ears, which he was still blushed all the way to the top of.  
  
"Be that as it may, your Aunt, and Lady Greymane, are currently escorting _her_ back to the harbor, where she will take the next ship home. Does that comfort you?"  
  
Anduin took an offered snifter of brandy from one of the servants who passed with a tray. "More than you know," he murmured. "I can always count on Tess and Valeera to be thorough."  
  
"And do you know who else is thorough?" Wrathion asked, leaning forward to straighten one of Anduin's lapels affectionately.  
  
"You?" Anduin hummed, feeling the dragon lean in closer, so close they could have kissed—and they might have, but the faint strains of a waltz began to play, and Anduin was jarred from the desire flourishing between them. As he took half a step back, he could feel Wrathion's unnatural draconic heat like a second skin... and only blushed further at the memory of what it was like against his, no fabric between them.  
  
"Yes. Me. Now, may I have this dance, Beloved?"  
  
Anduin tilted his head to the side before offering out his hand. "Forever and always, and as it should evermore be, Wrathion, Black Prince."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: For Wranduin Week 2019 #wranduin2019 ~ Day Two Challenge: Party.  
  
The Usual: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta! So, all hail Adariall, who was brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!


	3. Day Three : Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Wranduin Week - Reunion  
> Accompanying Illustration is here: https://twitter.com/mythlorn/status/1100387040607252481

**Reunion** **\- Day Three:**  
  
Wrathion's weight pushed Anduin down into the mattress, trapping one arm beneath the sheets. Sinking back into the pillow, he felt the dragon's forearm curl around his head protectively, bracketing him as their lips met. The tips of Anduin's fingers found the familiar rough patches of scales at the dragon's shoulders—which were native to draconic form—and read them like braille. He knew every inch of his partner, but their recent engagement had made the young king all the more urgent in his cartography; and their subsequent time apart only served to fan the flames.  
  
Anduin had been sleeping in his smalls when Wrathion returned from his mission, padding silently into their shared quarters. The dragon stripped down to his trousers as he crept into bed to kiss Anduin awake; and the king had to admit, being skin to skin with Wrathion was an experience that jarred him to the core every time. The raw heat of a dragon was like sitting beside a roaring fire, and to have that combine with surprisingly-soft bare skin, and full, tender lips? Well. It did unholy things to a priest— who liked it very much.  
  
Moaning needily, Anduin opened his mouth to Wrathion's questing tongue, and he felt the rasp of stubble on stubble when they tilted their heads to deepen the gesture. The dragon's facial hair was always neatly trimmed, but Anduin... well, he might have been letting himself go, sulking in Wrathion's absence. Left and Right had commented, and they were right. He regretted being unkempt now, though his consort didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I missed you," Anduin whispered, gulping for air when their lips parted.  
  
"I missed me, too," Wrathion teased, drawing a groan from Anduin. "What? I learned my jokes from the best."  
  
"Damn Khadgar anyway," Anduin intoned, just before leaning up to beg for another kiss.  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: For Wranduin Week 2019 #wranduin2019 ~ Day Three Challenge: Reunion.  
  
The Usual: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta! So, all hail Adariall, who was brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!


	4. Day Four - Light/Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Wranduin Week - Light/Shadow  
> Accompanying Illustration is here: https://twitter.com/mythlorn/status/1100750236056805376

  
**Light/Shadow -** **Day Four:**  
  
        "Light and Shadow are but two sides to the same coin," Tong intoned solemnly, watching Anduin press the palms of his hands against the mirror, expression on his face one of long-repressed suffering. "Tell me what you see?"  
  
Anduin swallowed hard, his jaw working in silence until he could master his pain. "I don't see _myself_ ," he strangled out.  
  
"Who do you see?"  
  
There was a long pause. Painful. Arduous, and punctuated by the eloquent rise and fall of Anduin's shoulders with each heaving breath. "I see Wrathion."  
  
"Ahh," Tong said, taking a draw from the pipe he held, breathing out rich herbal smoke a moment later. "And how does that make you feel?"  
  
Anduin shuddered, his hands sliding down the glass of the magical mirror in what was unmistakably a caress.  
  
"He's crying. He hurts. He needs me."  
  
"And you need him?"  
  
"Yes, I need him. _Light_ , Tong! I can't do this on my own!"  
  
Tong took another draw, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half-smile of satisfaction around the pipe stem. Anduin was dressed like a king now, as well he should be, but the old Pandaren still saw the boy."So, what holds you back?"  
  
"I can't... I can't forget..."  
  
"No! Of course you can't!" Tong leaned forward for effect, his wizened voice pinched with enthusiasm and the draw he was holding. This time, when he exhaled, the smoke swirled into the shape of the two moons of Azeroth. "Remember, the moons do not shine without the sun, and without the sun, no life prospers. Darkness is not the enemy, and darkness does not always mean that something is bad. That which you see in the day is the same at night. It is merely your perception which changes."  
  
Anduin swallowed hard, turning to Tong with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Do you think it's too late? Is it... too late for _us_?"  
  
"It is never too late, King Anduin. You and the Black Prince have always been one. That is the deepest, truest longing of your heart, and that which you should seek."  
  
"It's never too late?"  
  
"Never."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: For Wranduin Week 2019 #wranduin2019 ~ Day Four Challenge: Light/Shadow  
  
The Usual: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta! So, all hail Adariall, who was brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!  


 


	5. Day Five : Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Wranduin Week - Consort  
> Accompanying Illustration is here: https://twitter.com/mythlorn/status/1099674830557900800

**Consort - Day Five:**  
  
       Anduin braced himself against the arm of the throne, knee resting in the smooth, skin-warmed curve of a lion's head. Most of the snowy fur that lined it was beneath him—should he feel a need to arch his back into Wrathion's thrusts and lower his chest to something solid. Admittedly, it was tempting.  
  
The king had been nervous at first, but it was late afternoon and the hall was empty. He had been afraid to moan, the sound echoing back at him, but Wrathion had peppered his shoulders with kisses until he relented. Now he was glad the dragon had talked him into their current debauchery. It was affirming in a way the young king couldn't properly express, to lean here and let Wrathion make them one.  
  
The dragon was always perfectly tender with him, and now was no exception. While Anduin could feel the graze of sharp canines at the nape of his neck, the hand at his hip gentled each thrust, making the motion delving instead of harsh. And every time he was filled, every time Wrathion sank until hip met buttock and he gave a last upward rock of his hips, Anduin would gasp his name.  
  
The combined smell of sex, the smoky, familiar scent of dragon, and the soap that Anduin washed with, was heady despite the grandeur of the audience hall, and he reveled in that, too.  
  
"My mate, my Dearest, my Beloved, my Heart..." Wrathion was all but sobbing in his ear, and Anduin struggled for control. Wrathion made it so ease to finish, so easy to fall... but Anduin wanted to savor this, even if he knew the next changing of the guard would rob them of privacy sooner, rather than later.  
  
"Oh, Wrathion! Light... please..."  
  
Anduin's hands kneaded the arm rest of the throne until the wood groaned beneath the desperate clutch of his hands.  
  
"Please. Please let me. Please let me mark you. Please... Anduin," Wrathion gasped along with his mate, his voice vulnerable in a way that it only was for the priest.  
  
"Do it!" Anduin whispered, knowing neither of them could hold back the inevitable.  
  
Wrathion's last, frantic thrusts weren't quite as mindful as he snapped himself into Anduin, spilling hot and deep in a way that only increased the feeling of fullness—and as Anduin gave in, painting the fur beneath him and the side of the throne, he felt the sharp nip of fang where neck joined shoulder.  
  
The tang of copper laced the air, and crimson dripped to stain white as Wrathion cried out desperately around flesh, Anduin joining him. Pain could be pleasure at times, and it seemed this was one such moment. He was Wrathion's. Fully. Completely. The mark of a dragon indelibly stamped him as Wrathion's as long as he bore the scar, binding them in a way that a wedding and marriage contract could not.  
  
"I love you," Anduin whispered thickly.  
  
All he got in reply was a draconic hum of agreement, but it was enough. Light, it was enough.

~*~  
  
A/N: For Wranduin Week 2019 #wranduin2019 ~ Day Five Challenge: Consort.  
  
The Usual: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta! So, all hail Adariall, who was brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!


	6. Day Six : Birth/Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Wranduin Week - Firsts  
> Accompanying Illustration is here:

**Rebirth** **\- Day Six:**  
  
       Anduin sank into the inky depths of the lake, no longer bothering to struggle. This was a dream—and in his dreams he returned to Pandaria; it was the home of his heart.   
  
And it was in such dreams, that he died.   
  
This was how it was. How it always had been, and always would be. Or at least, that was the way it seemed. He was almost used to dying; as he drowned no matter what he did. _A_ _lmost_ , because this time, something was different. This time, he wasn't alone.   
  
No matter what he did, the dreams played out the same, over. And over. And over. More often than not, the desperate king dove into the lake after his father, swimming to him and into oblivion. He would follow that outstretched hand into the gloom, fearless, determined to save his sire... but now? Now he watched him fall away knowing there was nothing more he could do. At least water hid his tears. At least water swallowed his cries of grief, and quieted the longing of his spirit. Water muffled his loneliness, and carried him in a way that no spoken word or kind touch could.   
  
That was why he was unprepared when something broke the silence. Bubbles rose up around him, the water frothing from midnight to a blue-green as something parted the depths—a hot knife through ice, warming everything it touched. Kelp appeared, bursting into life, and the very soul of Pandaria gave a heave.   
  
_Anduin_.  
  
The priest shuddered, daring to open his eyes to the rippling world around him.  
  
_Anduin_.  
  
The young king tilted his head up, feeling his limp hand brush the smooth planes of a bare chest. Ruby eyes met his, and suddenly everything made sense again. Hope rose up in him, soapy, frothing, golden light twisting around him, through him, and a scaled hand clasped his, pulling him up.   
  
Breaking the surface of the water, Anduin took a great gasp of air, coughing, choking, and clinging, and he felt taloned fingertips stroke through his tangled hair. The sun was rising in the sky above them, setting the lake on fire, and treading water to support them both, Wrathion held Anduin to his chest.   
  
_"Breathe, Anduin,"_ the dragon demanded. _"You can breathe again. I_ _a_ _m here."_  
  
Then Anduin was falling up a long hallway. Rising, even as he felt Wrathion's warm arms still around him like a brand on his heart. _"Wrathion!"_ Anduin sobbed. _"Light! Please don't go!"_  
  
_Breathe_ _,_ _Anduin!_  
  
Everything shattered into light and sound, the world moving too fast, and too slow, all at once; and Anduin cracked open his eyes to find himself cradled against Genn's chest.   
  
"Anduin, take a deep breath. I need you to do that for me."  
  
"Light! Is he hurt? We were walking, he just collapsed!"   
  
Was that Tess?  
  
"Anduin?" Genn's voice was echoing inside the confused priest's head.   
  
"M' here," Anduin rasped. But he wasn't. His heart was still back in Pandaria, and that was exactly where he was going.   
  
"A vision?" Genn asked, a gloved hand stroking Anduin's sweaty hair back from his forehead so their eyes could meet.  
  
"Yes," Anduin confirmed, still weeping silently.   
  
Genn's gloved thumb wiped away the tears, the wetness darkening the leather as piercing blue eyes tried to parse Anduin's for whatever had occurred.  
  
"Yes. Just a 'vision'."  
  
"Just," Genn scoffed.

~*~  
  
A/N: For Wranduin Week 2019 #wranduin2019 ~ Day Six Challenge: Rebirth.  
  
The Usual: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta! So, all hail Adariall, who was brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!   



	7. Day Seven : AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Wranduin Week - AU  
> Accompanying Illustration is here: https://twitter.com/mythlorn/status/1099674830557900800

**AU -** **Day Seven**  
  
       Anduin clasped Shalamayne tightly, angling her so she didn't clip Wrathion's wing. The king was soaked in sweat and exhausted; thus the flex of powerful muscles beneath his thighs was reassuring. He didn't know how long they had been fighting, and his arms were going numb.  
  
"You're fatigued," Wrathion said, voice rumbling with draconic concern.  
  
Patting a neck ridge in front of him, Anduin shifted in the impromptu harness the dragon had conjured for him. It was surprisingly effective, if tight. Then again, it had to be to keep him from slipping off when plate armor met scale.  
  
"I'd be dead if you hadn't showed up to keep your promise."  
  
"I do have wonderful ideas, Dearest."  
  
"Perfect timing is more like it." Anduin sighed, feeling more sweat trickle down his spine.  
  
"I think you will find I am perfect in many ways," Wrathion stated, the proud arch of his neck catching the light from the gold hoop in his horn.  
  
"Well, it will ruin our pristine record if we die, and we can't have that. Think you're ready?"  
  
Wrathion huffed—the draconic equivalent of a chuckle. "Perhaps we should strafe from the sky, Beloved. What say you we test out that _fire_ element I'm so gifted with. The altitude will give you a chance to cool down."  
  
Anduin could hear talons digging into the earth impatiently. "Oh, like you don't sweat," he retorted, amusement in his tone.  
  
"I have scales, Dearest. Not a fancy tin suit."  
  
"That's harsh."  
  
"No. Harsh is what I am about to do to Sylvanas' goons." Wrathion sounded genuinely incensed, which was rare for him.  
  
"You know I don't like blood," Anduin teased, making light of the situation as best he could—Said goons had realized Wrathion was back on the ground, and were running toward them.  
  
"Then how do you feel about barbecue?" Wrathion snorted, a trickle of smoke rolling past his lips.  
  
Anduin slapped the drake's neck in reprimand, knowing it wouldn't hurt in the slightest; but his gauntlets did make a satisfying smack against scales.  
  
"Ohhh, do that _again_ ," Wrathion crooned, causing Anduin to blush scarlet.  
  
The king didn't get a chance for a rejoinder then, because Wrathion launched them back into the air—and the only option he had was to cling for all he was worth.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: For Wranduin Week 2019 #wranduin2019 ~ Day Seven Challenge: AU.  
  
The Usual: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta! So, all hail Adariall, who was brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!


End file.
